The present invention relates to a photographic printing apparatus and a roll magazine holder therefor.
There has been known a photographic printing apparatus provided with a plurality of roll magazines from which a photographic light-sensitive material for printing such as a photographic paper is fed out. Examples thereof are disclosed in Japanese Utility model Open to Public Inspection Nos. 78052/1982 and 58226/1988, and in Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection No. 51133/1992.
However, the conventional photographic printing apparatus wherein a photographic light-sensitive material for printing is supplied from each of plural roll magazines in the apparatus is provided with means for feeding out the photographic light-sensitive material for printing corresponding in terms of quantity to the plural roll magazines, and a large number of members have been required for the apparatus.
Further, in the conventional photographic printing apparatus wherein a photographic light-sensitive material for printing is supplied from each of plural roll magazines in the apparatus, each of the roll magazines is provided with a feed-out means for photographic light-sensitive materials for printing, and the photographic light-sensitive materials coming from all feed-out means are guided to a common transport path in its structure. Therefore, there has been a restriction in placement of roll magazines, including that roll axes need to be in parallel each other and each center of a roll axis in the direction of a roll width needs to be in the same plane that is perpendicular to the roll axis. Accordingly, when photographic light-sensitive materials are supplied from many roll magazines, for example, an apparatus had to be on a large scale.
On a photographic printing apparatus wherein photographic light-sensitive materials for printing are supplied from a conventional roll magazine, there has been a problem that a photographic light-sensitive material drawn out of the roll magazine is fogged when switching roll magazines.
Further, in a conventional photographic printing apparatus, when printing on a photographic light-sensitive material for printing positioned vertically or horizontally, a photographic original has been changed to be positioned vertically or horizontally, sacrificing that the photographic original may be scratched. Or, when printing on a photographic light-sensitive material for printing in the same size positioned vertically or horizontally, a roll magazine having a width representing a longitudinal dimension of the print size and that having a width representing a lateral dimension thereof are set separately for supplying the photographic light-sensitive materials for printing separately.
In addition, in a roll magazine holder which supplies photographic light-sensitive materials for printing from a plurality of conventional roll magazines, each of plural roll magazines to be held by the roll magazine holder is provided with a feed-out means for photographic light-sensitive materials for printing, and a large number of members are required accordingly.